Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen
Super Hero Wars: All Kamen Riders VS All Super Sentai (Super Hero Taisen スーパーヒーロー大戦) is a crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Hero Time. The movie will feature Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade. Apart from Decade and Gokaiger, it is stated that other characters will also appear, including around 40 Kamen Riders (up through and including Kamen Rider Fourze) and around 200 Rangers (up through and including Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters). Confirmed cast for “Super Hero Wars” includes Masahiro Inoue (Decade), Ryota Ozawa (GokaiRed), Yuki Yamada (GokaiBlue), Rina Akiyama (Naomi from Den-O), Kenjiro Ishimaru (Owner/Stationmaster from Den-O), Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and the Kamen Rider Club. The director is confirmed to be Osamu Kaneda. Filming begins at the end of December 2011. The movie will hit theaters in early May 2012. Producer Shirakura says, "In the year after the anniversary we're not going to power down but cross it.... We want to show things you can't see in the regular shows. This was pretty close to impossible but I'd like to make it the norm for our spring films. Rider is science, sentai is magic." A teaser for the film was shown after Movie War Mega Max, showing the 40 Kamen Riders and the 199 Super Sentai with Captain Marvelous announcing . A television magazine reveals further details:First images on the film from TV/Kun Magazine Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) is seen in Shocker attire (likely as Emperor again) leading an army of Rider villains, whilst Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) leads an army of Sentai villains against him in what is to be called the DaiZangyack Fleet. In a third faction are the Go-Busters teaming up with Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze). Synopsis to be added Plot to be added Characters *Super Sentai 199 **AkaRanger **Dai Sentai Goggle V **Choujuu Sentai Liveman **Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *40 Riders Diend, OOO, and four taros confirmed on set **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Fourze Villains *DaiZangyack **Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill **Brajira of the Messiah **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Questers ***Gai ***Rei Cast to be added Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kamen Rider vs Super Sentai: Cross Generation: **GokaiRed - TBA **GokaiBlue - TBA **GokaiYellow - TBA **GokaiGreen - TBA **GokaiPink - TBA **GokaiSilver - TBA Trivia *As of January 7, 2011, the title Cross Generation was used to refer to the project, however, like all other titles, it remained unconfirmed http://www.jefusion.com/2012/01/super-hero-taisen-official-title.html Cross Generation Rumor til the pre-sale tickets came up on sale January 13, 2011 officially calling the project Super Hero Taisen: All Kamen Riders VS All Super Sentai. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/01/super-hero-taisen-all-kamen-riders-vs.html *Articles referring to the film refer to it as Super Hero Wars (Super Hero Taisen), as well as 199 vs 40, or 200 vs 40, referencing the number of rangers and riders, respectively. However, it's been said that the numbers are approximations, with 199 referencing Gokaiger's previous reference to all the rangers, while 200 and 40 are rounded-off estimations of rangers and riders in general. *This is the third time a Super Sentai has physically crossed over with another Tokusatsu franchise. The first was the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade and the second was Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. **This is also the second crossover with Kamen Rider, after the aforementioned Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World. **This is the second such crossover to occur in a movie, as the crossover betweeen Shinkenger and Decade occured in several episodes of both shows. **While'' JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger'' mentioned other Tokusatsu heroes fighting alongside them, none of then actually showed up alongside the two Sentai teams. **Although it was through their american counterparts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Masked Rider, the four main male Zyurangers, along with KibaRanger, did team-up with Kamen Rider Black RX. *Gokaiger and Decade have a major role in this movie because they are both anniversary series of their franchises while also sharing the ability to change into the past heroes of their respective franchises. *It has been confirmed that after this movie, "spring hero movies" will become commonplace. *The title is simillar to the title of the Kamen Rider film: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kamen Rider